Trucks often have elongate loading ramp panels which are used in moving objects into and out of the truck bed. See, for example, my application Ser. No. 09/844,239, Carrier/Lift for a Truck Bed, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,820. Two elongate ramps are used in loading and unloading a wheeled vehicle on a carrier mounted in a truck bed. The present application is concerned with a kit utilizing two such elongate ramps or similar panels in a trailer and with the trailer construction.